Damona Arcana: A Child of Dual Origin
by SolaraArcana
Summary: Damona was stolen from a small town in her home world and was forced into slavery in another. Only knowing pain and loneliness, she suffered for five years until she encountered Rin Okumura with his twin and father. Now that the truth is revealed to two of the members, will Damona be exorcised or will she use her dual powers to protect the ones who truly set her free from darkness.
1. Chapter 1

こんにちは This is Solara Arcana. I do not own Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, or any other manga I decide to crossover with. The story here belongs to my crazy imagination! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Damona

 _Pain..._

 _Despair..._

 _Loneliness..._

 _Darkness..._

 _Those were the only things I knew growing up as a slave. No one was there to comfort me...let alone look at me...telling me that it will be OK...that it will end eventually. Though deep in my heart I knew what the end of my torment meant, that it will finally be over...on the day I die. I was five at the time when I was kidnapped from my home town and forced on a slave ship headed to Boscow, and then sent to another world. Several girls and women who were also captured were thrown in as well, screaming in despair. I can still hear the hysterical cries and blood-curdling screams in my head, wishing that they will go away, hoping against hope that I will eventually be saved. But that did not happen, and I was eventually sold somewhere to a Duke in Japan. I was forced to do that monster's bidding with whatever he saw fit. Biting, slicing, beating, burning, and even worse punishment if I tried to resist. I still have nightmares from this torture, waking in my sleep, screaming loudly, only to be comforted by more pain. Whenever I was outside walking with my master he would put a special restraint collar on my tail, saying that it would prevent me from using my demonic powers. I did not know what he meant though, I knew I was part demon and my body transforms in the light of the sun and moon, yet I don't recall having any other powers but did not dare ask or contradict. He also made sure that I was well covered to prevent anyone to see my scars and burns, or other proof of any abuse from him. This continued for five years...five HELLISH years! I was reaching my breaking point, thinking of some way of taking my life, to finally end this nightmare. But just as when the darkness was going to finally consume me, a light appeared out of nowhere. It was so warm and so soothing. That was the day I met a ten year old boy with Raven blue hair and aquamarine eyes. His name was Rin Okumura. This is my story and how he was able to break me free. And hopefully I will repay this debt._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was a nice winter day in the Tokyo, Japan. People were lightly dressed in the morning frost, occasional frost breath coming from the townspeople who are just starting their morning run. Just as the stores were about to open, in the upper town of Tokyo there is a huge mansion where a girl with long, orange and blue-tipped hair in a tight bun where the end of her hair were wrapped around are spiked, looking like flaming icicles. She also wore a black long-sleeved shirt with an emblem of the Duke of Tokyo, and long baggy black pants with white trims along the seams covering her not only from the cold but the apparent scars she had from the beating. Another strange feature on her was a blue scaly-like tail with a puffy crimson-like tip that had a feather-like texture. She had it gently wrapped around her waist, to conceal it from the eyes of curious people and to prevent it from getting any more injured than it already was. Once she was done covering herself up the girl checked her reflection, staring at her dual-colored eyes, with three small blue triangle-tip eyelashes on the outer edge of her top eyelid, and a single tip on her bottom lash. Her left is an electric yellow, and her right an amethyst purple, with diamond-shaped irises showing a somewhat feral appeal. The girl was making sure there were no marks showing, and the red restraint collar was secured on the base of her tail. She does not want to get another beating for not doing so, she made that mistake last time. Now that everything is all said and done, she ran down the stairs quietly and knocked at the library door. "Master, I am going out to get the groceries."

At the other side of the door she heard a snobby pansy-like voice, showing a huge case of arrogance. "Just be back in two hours, my little demon! You have to prepare everything right for my meal tonight! And _do_ make sure you have that restraint collar on this time. You don't want any more punishment now do we?"

The girl shuddered, remembering the effects of the items he had ruthlessly used. "Y-yes master, I made sure it is on tight. I will go now." At this the girl grabbed the grocery list and walked out the door as quickly yet calmly as possible. She was depressed, crying. _'Why does he torture me so. I wish this will_ _end_.' She thought sadly, _'I don't want to be with that monster anymore.'_

Inside the lavish yet ugly building, the butler Mr. Wong was standing next to the Duke, "Sir, are you sure it is wise for her to go? She seems to be getting a little more unstable each day, I am worried she might, ah, slip up and _reveal_ her current situation?" The butler suggested, and the Duke was considering.

"Very well, keep an eye on her, I don't want my little demon to ruin my fun."

Mr. Wong nodded, "Very well sir." And walked out the door 10 minutes later, making sure she does not see him.

It took 30 minutes to get to the supermarket and once there she started getting the meat, fruits, and vegetables for the big feast for her master, knowing that that pig will stuff his face with whatever it's made for him. She secretly wishes she could poison him, but she also knows she will be watched by the butler of the Duke, Mr. Wong. Once she was done with the groceries the girl started walking out the door only to be run over by a boy about the same age as her, her bags flying everywhere. _"Owww! What the hell was that for, ne!?"_ The orangette was on her back, holding her forehead and the boy was right on top of her, doing the same thing.

"Sorry, I was not paying attention." They boy rubbed his head as well, ' _Man I did not think that would hurt! What is her head made out of?'_ The boy had a long sports-like hair cut in bluish-black hair, slanted deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also wearing a cream colored sweater and a scarf. "I was getting excited about tonight's dinner and wanted to get the ingredients right away." He stated. Once he got off of the girl he grabbed her hand and helped her up as well.

"It's OK." Then she looked around and saw her groceries all over the floor. " _Shit… Those Ingredients better not be ruined!"_ She then grabbed more bags and started picking them up checking for any damages. _I have to buy some more fruits and vegetables! These are beyond repair!_ She thought with a tick mark on her forehead. Then she noticed the boy helping her pick the items up and checking them as well. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem, there is still some damaged food, I would help pay for them. I rather not give my family any ruined goods." The boy said proudly, with his sheepish grin while handing her some money. "The name's Rin Okumura. What is yours?"

At first the girl did not respond. Staring with a blank expression, she was confused. _Wait,_ _I was speaking in my own language, ne? How did he know what I said?_ "Damona. My name is Damona."

The boy named Rin was about to say something else when another voice came from behind him. "Nii-san, stop running so fast!" He said panting. "Not everybody has that same stamina as you." This boy had a short brown hair with aquamarine blue eyes and had 3 moles on his face, also wearing the same attire as Rin. According to Damona, this boy looked shy yet cute as well. Once he regained his breath the brunette looked at the girl and slightly-tensed. "Nii-san, who is this girl? Don't tell me you ran into somebody without looking again?" While he was showing a friendly smile the girl saw right through it, and starting to back away a little. _Who is she? Why do I feel like she has demonic powers?_

Rin pointed to the girl in question. "This is Damona, and yeah, I ran into her on the way here. Damona, this is my younger twin Yukio." He then introduced Yukio to the girl. He then smiled a little wider and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, Damona."

"Did you run into her figuratively or literally. If it was literally that is one way to pick up a girl, Bwahahaha!" Just then a priest just showed up a few minutes later. That comment caused Rin to sputter, "T-tousan! I-it wasn't like that!" This caused the priest to laugh even harder as well as Yukio, who was covering his mouth with his hands. After a while he looked at the girl mysteriously as well, causing her to become even more uncomfortable. _She is not from around here_. "Hello there, my name is Father Shiro Fujimoto, a priest at the monastery and father to these two." Shiro said while putting both hands on the twins. Then he ruffled the navy haired one and continued. "Sorry if my eldest here gave you a headache. He likes to run into things."

"I do not!" He said showing and rubbing the bruise that was still on his head. The girl did the same thing. _'And it still hurts, dammit!'_ Damona thought as well.

"Nice to meet you Father." Damona said while bowing down. "He just surprised me that another person can handle my hard head, or even hurt me in that matter, ne." She then smiled kindly even though she was still nervous, her master told her to stay away from priests and exorcists. Saying that they would kill her if they found out she was a demon. Though it would be a way to finally leave the torturous man, something kept telling her she still needs to live. The question is, why?

"You aren't from around here aren't you?" Shiro said in a curious manner.

The girl twitched, "Ne?"

Shiro continued, "Yeah, I can tell you have a little bit of an accent, where are you from?"

"I-I'm from..." _Where am I from? I don't remember anything but the ship from Boscow, and if I tell them that they might realize I am a slave!_

Shiro hummed. _She is definitely hiding something._ "It is ok, you don't have to tell me, it is just curious old man syndrome, BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed, showing a comical bighead.

"Ummm," Damona started to shake. She was getting more and more uncomfortable, the priest made her feel weird. Like he was somehow making her feel weak, making her lower her guard. _Did he already find out? That is impossible, I made sure, and the restraint collar prevents my aura being released._ She then heard a bell from the old clock tower to the right of her. It rang 8 o'clock, and the girl panicked. " _Oh, shit! I'm late, I better go before he kills me!"_ Next thing the three knew, the girl ran furiously fast in and out of the store in a trail of smoke, then ran home, leaving them all stunned.

Little did she know she was being watched by the butler of the Duke, Mr. Wong. He was hiding behind a fruit crate behind the store with a dark shadowy look on his face, covering the top half of his face and showing a devilish grin. "Oooohh, Sir Duke will not like this, fufufufu." He then ran back to the mansion telling what he just witnessed.

It was a few minutes after the girl ran, then Shiro decided to speak up. "That girl was talking in a different language, I wonder where she was from? I don't even recognize it." He crossed his arms and tilted his head with a question mark appearing above him, eyes being covered by the glare of his glasses. _It did not even sound Enochian. I wonder if there is another hidden language, better ask my old friend about it later._

"Huh? What do you mean Dad?" Rin said with a blank expression towards Fujimoto. "I understood her perfectly, are you starting to lose your hearing old man?" _She did have a cute speech quirk though._ He thought while looking back towards the direction Damona left.

Shiro suddenly went big head, "I AM NOT _THAT_ OLD!" He yelled into Rin's ear causing him to put a pinky in it to try to de-ring it.

Yukio looked at Rin with a shocked expression, "I didn't hear her clearly either Nii-san, she did seem in a hurry." Yukio finally said. He heard her talk in a different language too but decided not to press further just in case. But he looked at Father Fujimoto, and he returned the look. _It is obvious she is not around here. We better be more careful if we see her again._

"Hah, really? She was saying something about being late and getting home before someone kills her." Said Rin, though he said it with a worried look, clearly it was a saying right? But why does he feel like it is more than that, he felt an aura of fear when she said that. And it made him worry for her. And when she smiled a few times he saw that it did not reach her eyes, they were filled with something else. "Hey...Dad, have you ever got a feeling something was wrong?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean Rin?" The priest and Yukio looked at the eldest Okumura in interest.

It took him a minute to respond. "I don't know how to explain it, but I seriously felt like she is in danger of some sort. Like when she made that comment I felt something like her fear, and her eyes showed... _helplessness_. I wonder if she even safe, I don't know if she has a home or not." Then he looked down and saw something glittering in the morning sun. Once he picked it up he immediately saw an image of sorts in his head and a muffled cry, but it was too blurred to make out. Shaking it off for now Rin turned around and showed Father Fujimoto. "Hey, Dad. Take a look at this. I wonder if it belonged to Damona."

Shiro looked at the object and his eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, let me take a look at that." He then put the crimson item in front of his face. _This is indeed a demon restraint collar. Then that means that the girl we met has some demon blood in her, and she is ice-based. We better keep an eye on her for now. "_ I believe it does belong to her, hopefully we will meet her again at church. But in the meantime, if you are really worried, why don't we pray for her good health and safe return. Will that make you feel better?"

Rin somehow doubted that praying will help, but he had no choice. They did not know where the girl lived. So he sighed, still trying to shake off the feeling. "Yeah, I think it will be a great idea."

Little did the Okumura twins and Father Fujimoto realize, Rin's worry was more than just a feeling.

 _Back at the Dukes Mansion_

The girl now known as Damona just walked into the building panting. She then went into the kitchen and started to wash and prepare the food for tonight. Finally home she let out her sapphire tail and gave it a wiggle stretch, causing it to ruffle with glee. "Let's see now, looks like tonight master wants a Hispanic theme dinner. So some carne asada fries, seafood paella, pozole, and beef tongue tacos with homemade corn tortillas, grilled corn, fresh avocados and tomato slices, and refried beans. And for dessert he wants some arroz con leche, tres leche cake, and churros. And to drink he demands Tequila. _Shit._ She then deadpanned. _This guy eats too much! I am surprised he does not get food coma!_

"Ne, better get started, some of the food will take several hours to cook perfectly." She first started on the pozole.. Then the orangette cleaned and cooked the beef tongue before slicing it up for the tacos, and prepared the tres leche, rice pudding, churros, and finally the carne asada and seafood paella. Finally, using her tail she used some magic to stretch it and grab the tequila, which she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Damona's nose for being so sharp she hated all smells of alcohol and knew that once her master drank it he will become more of a monster. Once everything was done it was already 6 o'clock, and the Duke was getting hungry.

"Mr. Wong, dinner is ready." Damona set all of the foods on the table, and the butler Mr. Wong arrived before the Duke. He inspected the food in every detail making sure it was perfect, and the tequila was the right brand and age. Once satisfied, he walked out to get the Duke and five minutes later he arrived. He was wearing a flamboyant green suit, with puffy pants and a green fedora with a crimson feather on top of the hat. _Her feather._ He was able to painfully pluck it out of her tail when he first bought her, saying that now she _belongs_ to him. While the snobbish master sat at the table and sniffed at the food greedily, Mr. Wong and Damona were standing a good ways behind him, waiting for further instructions.

Then the Duke finally spoke up. "You were late coming back here my demon, you better have a good explanation." He still had food in his mouth, so it was quite disgusting hearing him smacking and slurping. "Remember what I told you what happens when you got late again?"

The girl gulped, she knew she was not going to get away that easily. "Y-yes sir, I was finished shopping when some boy literally ran into me, knocking me over and the groceries landed on the floor. I had to get the ingredients again but luckily the boy said that he will pay for the second batch, so that is why I was late." Damona finished. Little did she know both the Duke and Mr. Wong knew themselves what had happened, and there was some tension in the air.

"He did not see your scars or tail I hope my little demon?" He said in a slightly darker tone. "Was there anyone else who saw this encounter?"

 _Now he's done it. I can't lie out of this now!_ "W-well, he was accompanied by his twin brother, a-and..." she gulped, knowing this will increase the chances of punishment. "a-a priest."

At this Duke stopped eating, Damona could now feel the threat and tension in the room. She wanted to back out but knew that it will result in a horrible punishment, and she also knew running is out of the question because she smelled Mr. Wong right behind her, preventing escape.

"I thought is specifically told you to stay away from Priests and Exorcists. I did tell you they would kill you if you encounter them right?" The Duke said, still drinking the tequila shots. He was starting to get red in the face. Not a good sign.

"Y-yes, sir. I did not mean to encounter them, h-he caught me off guard." Moisture was starting to glisten around the lower part of her eyes and shake in fear.

"Did you talk to them?" It was the butler who now spoke.

She started to shake, her sapphire tail curling on one of her legs. "Hai, Mr. Wong. I-I had to m-make sure there was no hint of anything su-suspicious, ne. I talked a little bit, b-but that is all!" _I was going to get beaten, I am sure of it now._

The sun had finally set and she started to change, her blue tipped hair receding upwards towards her scalp and the ends now showing a sunburst orange. Then her tail changed, as it uncoiled itself from her leg it transformed from the scale like blue to a pure black, and a white kimono-like skin appeared around her body. Her demon half, had unfortunately appeared.

"And did they?" The duke asked warningly, with half his face hiding in shadows.

"N-no sir." The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the starting blow.

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"Ne?" The girl said in a blank-eyed manner, not believing what she was hearing.

"Since the meeting was an accident, you did not mean to break any of my rules." The Duke said, the girl sighed in relief, but she still failed to realize that the food was still untouched and Mr. Wong was still behind her. Then what he said made her eyes dilate and widen in shock and fear. **"That is if you hadn't stupidly left your restraint collar in the hands of that Priest!"**

"N-ne!?" Damona then felt the base of her tail and sure enough, the collar was not there and just realized she transformed. She became wide-eyed and started to cry, "N-no, it was there, I know it was! I-it can't be gone!" Then the butler grabbed her now black tail and she started to scream, causing her to feel weak and fall to her knees. "No, no! I'm sorry! Please, don't!"

Then the Duke slapped her in the face, leaving a huge mark. **"Sorry won't cut it anymore, you have broken my ultimate rule."** Then he smiled evilly, letting her know that she will receive the ultimate punishment, and for a good while. " **You will now be tortured agonizingly."** Then he threw a bottle at her and it exploded, causing her to scream in agony with the acid like effects. Then the butler dragged her by the tail to a big chamber, full of weapons, and she could smell the blood still lingering in the air. She cried, knowing full well what it means.

She was now going to die, and no one will hear her or help her now. Or so she thought if she hadn't unknowingly released a certain kind of power.

 _Meanwhile at the Monastery of Father Shiro Fujimoto_ : _An hour before_

The Okumura twins, the three clergymen, and Father Shiro Fujimoto were sitting at the dining table eating a delicious dinner Rin cooked up. Roast chicken, wild rice, drinks, and freshly cut steamed vegetables filled the area. And of course everybody was at awe. Stars coming out of everyone's eyes and drool spilling out of their mouth. It was...a disturbing yet amusing sight to behold. Then Rin spoke up. "Welp, guys, the food is gonna get cold if you keep staring like that. Dig in!"

Then everybody put their hands together in prayer, "Itadakimasu!"

They were still eating thirty minutes later, getting second and third helpings. Everybody except Rin, who was picking at his first plate minutes after starting. It was quite unusual for the eldest Okumura, who never lets anything to go waste. Yukio and Shiro noticed this too, and they were worried. Finally Shiro spoke up, "What's the matter Rin? It is rare for you to no eat your own food so vigorously." The priest looked at Rin with his glasses half-shaded. They boy did not say anything except hum and continued picking at his food.

The eldest Okumura's eyes were cloudy. He kept getting images popping inside his head. And it was getting clearer every time and coming more frequently, and now he is starting to hear sounds. He still senses fear and despair from it. _What is happening? Why am I seeing things? These visions, they are disturbing, are they happening now? If so, who and where?_ He did not realize his name was being called until he got some chopsticks thrown at him. " _Itai!"_ He rubbed his already bruised forehead.

"Rin, is everything alright? It is unlike you." Shiro continued. "You are usually loud and obnoxious. Are you not feeling well?" _I wonder if this has to do with the encounter from that girl. What did she do?_ Everybody else was looking at him as well, knowing full well that he was always happy, but he looked so…what is the word… _disturbed?_

Rin, however, was not sure. He was starting to get nauseous, and he never gotten sick. "I am not sure, Dad. I am getting a weird feeling in my stomach, like it is churning the wrong way." He then became wide-eyed and started to sweat a little when he got a vision of something exploding and a bloodcurdling scream. _That voice, it has to belong to Damona!_ "I am also seeing images, images of that girl getting beaten. A-and her screams…" _What is going on? She is crying, in pain, and she is in trouble I know it! But where is she now?_

 _Images, screams? What exactly is my brother seeing?_ Yukio looked at his older brother with a worried expression, a sweat slowly trickling down the side of his cheek. _What did that girl do to him?_ "Nii-san, are you sure you aren't seeing things? Sometimes feeling ill makes you a little delusional." He then put his hand on Rin's forehead, and was surprised that he was feeling hot. "You're burning up."

Seeing the worried look Yukio was giving him, Shiro nodded. Rin was starting to pale and sway too. "Yukio, take Rin to bed. I will be there soon, we will clean up here. Take care of your brother." He then winked at the youngest, "You do want to be a doctor right? You need to do more than fixing up wounds, right?"

"Hai, Tou-san." Yukio then slowly got his brother up, Rin was starting to breathe heavily and he was wobbly. "C'mon Nii-san, let's go." Rin just responded with a yeah, and walked out the room, his weight being supported by his little brother.

After hearing the footsteps are gone Shiro looked at the three clergymen with a serious expression. "I think it is safe to say that this is being caused by a demon we encountered earlier this morning. He does not look possessed but I can't rule that out."

The clergymen looked at each other in shock. The fact that Rin getting possessed was doubtful, knowing his bloodline. Then one of them spoke up. "If he was being possessed, who is this demon? Do you want us to prepare for the banishing ritual?"

Shiro took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It was the same crimson ring Rin found when the girl left in a hurry. "Rin found this on the ground when the girl ran surprisingly fast back to her place. As you can see it is made for an ice-based demon or yo-kai. When I got a good look at her one of her eyes was purple, like a yuki-warashi or a yuki-onna. The other was yellow. But she had strange shaped irises, they are diamond like, like a dragons." He thought some more, _I never heard of a demon dragon before. Mephisto knows more about demons, maybe there are ones he never told anybody about?_ "So we must prepare the ritual for a snow woman's possession. But I will have to call an old friend of mine so see if there are demons he has any information of a dragon-eyed demon." After Shiro walked off somewhere and the three clergymen went to get ready for a possible battle.

 _Back at the Dukes Mansion_

In the lower chambers of the Dukes mansion screams was being heard at the lowest part of the chambers. Every crack of the whip came with whimpers and cries of Damona being punished. Blood was now freshly marked against the wall, with more splattered every time the holy water soaked whip struck her and taking her blood. Her face was covered in blood matted hair, eyes going wide and screams came with each painful strike to her body and especially her tail.

"St-stop! It hurts! Please stop!" screaming in agony, she kept on screaming until eventually the butler grabbed her neck and forced an even more concentrated holy water down her throat, causing her to cough and sputter. Blood was now trickling down her lips, eyes watering in shock, she tried pleading again, but now she was forced into silence.

They were being relentless, tossing blessed water on her causing acidic burns to her poor body, slicing her with a demon hunting weapons, burning her with candles and white hot pokers, and now it was taking a mental toll on her. Eventually after hours of beating they finally decided to end their torture, at least for now.

"Now, as much as I love to you scream some more we are done for today, but we will continue this tomorrow my demon. After all, since you are what you are there are no laws against brutal punishment against freaks. Hahahahaha!" After that the Duke and Mr. Wong walked up the stairs and left the dungeon, leaving Damona to cry all alone in despair and anguish.

 _Why are they doing this?_ She miserably thought, later turning to anger and rage. _It is not fair, it wasn't my fault!_ _It was them, that priest and those boys! If they had not shown up I would not be here in this mess!_ Damona all of a sudden started creating a dark aura and her damaged body and throat started to heal, with steam coming out of her mouth and wounds. **"It is their fault."** The next thing there was an explosion, and the building all of a sudden erupted. From the top of the mansion, a creature showed up and the entire town of Tokyo became covered in a blizzard. Eyes burning electric yellow, she then turned her head to the direction of where the monastery was and growled menacingly. **"Tonight all of them will die in the eyes of a frozen soul."**

* * *

Hi everyone, this is Solara Arcana with my second story which my first is Demoness of Fairy Tail. I hope you will like this one and if you have suggestions or reviews please don't hesitate!

A/N: Thank you GirlFish for giving a name to my OC!


	2. Ice Wraith

_(Rin Okumura POV)_

 _Pain, suffering, loneliness. Why was it when I first met Damona those were the first things I saw within her eyes? I was on my way to the market with my twin brother Yukio and my adoptive father Shiro Fujimoto to figure out what to make for dinner that night. The moment they told me they want roast chicken I was so excited because that was one of my favorite foods so I ran way ahead of them, forgetting that I was a really fast runner for my age. That is how I met Damona, with all the excitement I forgot where to look and when I turned the corner…WHAM…I ran into her head on, and man did that hurt! That is how I first met her on that fateful winter day. She looked so innocent, but she never knew the word happiness. We finally freed her from that asshole, but later we realized it would take her a while to fully trust people again because of that demon of a human tortured her beyond the limits. Calling her a freak and damaging her physically and mentally, I am surprised she lasted five years in that hell! She still gets nightmares from it, but now she has friends who will help comfort her and will help her completely thaw her frozen heart. Yukio and I will help Damona live her life to the fullest in the world of Assiah, I'll be damned if I let her be tortured like that ever again. I'll swear to it._

(MONASTARY)

Rin Okumura was lying in bed sweating and breathing heavily, marks and bruises appearing on his body with more showing up from nowhere every time he flinches and groans. This started happening around 4 hours ago during dinner and his fever was getting worse due to the pain. Yukio was taking care of him and every once in a while he would hear the word 'stop' or 'it hurts', making the younger twin worry about him even more. _What the hell did that girl do to him? He is in so much pain._ He thought in frustration, gently putting a cold cloth on top of Rin's forehead. Just then a knock was heard outside the door. "Hai." Shiro Fujimoto opened the door and came in with a certain guest. The man has dark skin, purple hair that has a strand curling upwards, droopy eyes, pointed ears and fangs. He also wore a ridiculous outfit, looking like a white ring leader of a circus, with a pink scarf with white polka dots. He also had an ugly pink umbrella with bats and ice cream pops decorated on it. This visitor was none other than the True Cross Academy Principal, Sir Mephisto Pheles. Yukio widened his eyes in surprise then stood up and bowed at the princiapal. "Master Pheles, thank you for coming here on short notice."

"Thank you, you don't need to bow at the moment, Yukio-kun," Said Mephisto. "After all we are on winter break." The purple haired man then took off his white top hat and bowed at Yukio in return, with a creepy smile and a wink. "I came to see what was the hullaballoo is about on Rin-Kun, ever since I received Shiro's phone call."

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _*Ringring…ringring*_

 _"Hello~?"_

 _"Mephisto, it's Shiro."_

 _"Ah, Shiro my fellow exorcist and friend, what brings you to call me at this hour?" The demon Mephisto was twirling in his pink chair, wearing a night purple kimono. He was also drinking green tea with biscuits._

 _"Well, we encountered a girl who is not from around here and collided with Rin." Shiro started. "Since then he has been seeing images and hearing her getting beaten."_

 _"Oh…" The principal was intrigued. "Do tell." He said, taking a sip of his green tea._

 _"Another weird thing is once this started bruises and marks appeared on his body, and it was hurting him. I have a suspicion the girl might have been a half-demon of sorts, an ice-based one and possessed him somehow."_

 _"And how can you tell she was ice-based?"_

 _"Rin found a restraint collar that is designed for ice demons. Another key feature is that one of her eyes was a mysterious purple, like a yuki-onna or a yuki-warashi. But I also have a question for you." Shiro said, getting to the point._

 _Mephisto stopped spinning his chair in attention. "And what does a Paladin need to ask a Demon like moi?" He again sipped his tea._

 _"Are there Dragon-based demons?"_

 _At this the purple-haired demon spat out his tea in shock, and Shiro heard what was going on and waited with a sweat drop. "Na-nani? What do you mean are there dragon-based demons? I have not seen them in a mellenia."_

 _"Well, the girl's other eye was yellow and both of them had irises that are shaped like a dragons._

 _And she was speaking a language that is unknown to us."_

 _"Hmm…" Mephisto thought for a while. 'Is this the girl what Chronos was looking for? I have to check it out.' "I am on my way, Shiro. Hearing this I need to check out a few things."_

 _"Ok, I will have somebody outside to meet with you." The Paladin finally said.*Click*_

 _Once the phone call was finished Mephisto leaned back on his chair and had a deep thought. 'Hmm…My archenemy's daughter has finally showed up huh? Oh, this is going to be quite entertaining!'_

 _(FLASHBACK END)_

Shiro closed the door of the room and walked towards the twins. "How's Rin, Yukio?"

The brunette looked at his brother who was still groaning in pain. "His fever is still high and he won't let me touch the bruises, it hurts him too much. I am worried though, I have never seen any possession like this before."

Mephisto walked up to Rin who just started twisting to his side and coughing like something forcefully went down his throat. Bending over to the boy, the demon put his hand on Rin's head and lifted an eye, getting a good look. After a while, he finally stood up and faced Shiro and Yukio. "Well, he is definitely not possessed." The two looked at him with some relief, if only somewhat. "I also believe our dear Rin is somehow telekinetically connected to what actually is a Siren, not a Yuki-Onna."

"A Siren?" Both Shiro and Yukio chorused.

"That is right. The yellow eyes are signs of a Siren." The demon said, summoning a pink wingchair and sitting on it. "But we have to figure out what stage she is in. If she is happy and content and full of love she will stay a Siren, soul is just as free-flowing as a pure river."

"If she is a Siren with that personality, how do you explain the visions and bruises?" Shiro asked.

Mephisto closed one of his eyes at Shiro and shook a finger teasingly at him. "I am getting to it my friend, don't be impatient."

Shiro growled at the demon, showing a tick mark on his head, glares showing in his glasses and an eerie aura started surrounding the priest. "If this was any other time, trust me I would be patient, but since it involves one of my kids you better not tell me to wait."

The demon backed up to the opposite wall while in his chair in fear and opened his umbrella as a shield. "All right, all right, sorry!" Then he coughed in his other hand to finish the conversation before Fujimoto's threat, though his umbrella was still raised in defense. "Though, if a Siren suffered great turmoil and grew resentful and depressed, her heart will freeze and will become a vengeful demon known as an Ice Wraith."

"I don't understand." Said Yukio, showing a concerned look at his brother. "If it is a Siren and not a Yuki-Onna, and Rin is not possessed in any way, how do you explain the psychic connections between the two?"

"You did say she was speaking a different language that is unfamiliar right and she had dragon-like irises?" Mephisto said mysteriously.

"Hai." They both said.

Mephisto was quiet for a while in thought, then he spoke again. "Have you ever considered there are more than two dimensions?"

The two looked at the demon with confusion on their faces. _What does it have to do with Rin?_ They thought.

Mephisto just smirked at their reaction. "Seeing those looks on your faces, I say not. There are actually more than two worlds other than Assiah and Gehenna. There are actually six that I have found so far, but right now we will focus on the third. There is a world called Earthland, a place full of magic and dragons." He stopped to make sure they processed the information, and then he continued. "I believe she might be from that world."

"How do you know my friend?" Shiro finally responded. He and Yukio were really confused at the moment.

"The way you described her having dragon like irises pretty much gave it away." Mephisto said while spinning his umbrella. "You also described that she is speaking a different language, she might be the lost child my archenemy was looking for."

Shiro looked at him in with one of his eyebrows raised. "Archenemy? I know you have enemies but I find it hard to believe that you have an archenemy."

"Oh but I do." The demon said with the usual grin. "In fact if it weren't for him banning me from traveling to other worlds I would have discovered more."

"A dragon that banned a Space and Time Demon King," The Paladin Shiro said in thought. "I thought demons are pretty powerful, how can he ban you?"

Mephisto growled at this. "Because, Dragons of that world are the most powerful and they are the true kings. The one who banned me is the Pearl Dragon of Space, Chronos."

"Chronos?" Shiro muttered wide-eyed. "I heard of that name before, in the ancient tomes. Apparently, demons and dragons and other beings live and rule different dimensions. And Chronos is the supreme ruler of space, and dealt with those who break the laws harshly. I also know he also wields the power of water." Then he looked at Mephisto suspiciously. "What the hell did you do, for him to ban you?"

"I might have accidentally created a portal with my Sunpou that connected this world to Earthland." He said nonchalantly, "And without his permission, I might add."

Both Shiro and Yukio groaned at this. _Of course he would do something that insanely stupid._ They thought at the same time.

"Well, now that we know who or what we are dealing with." Mephisto stated while clapping his hands, gladly changing the subject." I will help you locate her and we will begin the exorcism."

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door, and the door opened when Shiro told him to come in revealing Taka. "Father Fujimoto, you better take a look outside."

"Hmm?" Shiro and Yukio looked outside the bedroom window and widened their eyes in surprise. "The hell is going on?"

It was snowing. And not just snowing, it was a full blown blizzard! There was no snow that morning and there were no weather reports forecasting any snow at least for another week. They also noticed that the snow was not white but a bright blue, indicating that it was a spell of some kind. They also noted that it has been going on for a while because the snow already covered several feet and they were on the second floor.

"Tou-san, what the heck is going on?" Yukio said with a serious expression. _This is not normal, the core is coming from the north, from that mansion._ Then he noticed something else there was black smoke coming from the building. "Wait, that mansion looks different, there must have been an explosion."

Shiro looked at the location with half shaded glasses, he seemed to agree as well. "You're right Yukio, that is where the epicenter of the storm is. We better get ready," The Paladin said while moving his right fingers in front of him in the shape of the cross in prayer. "I have a feeling that she will come straight for us."

"Well, that makes it a little easier, does it?" Mephisto finally said and summoned his white top hat, then proceeded to stick his hand inside the hat. "Eins, Zwei, Drei~!" And out of his hat came a katana, known as Sunpou. The handle was colored white and purple with a golden hilt, the blade of the katana was silver with the sharpened side had an irregular pattern, with blue swirls dotting the blade.

The priest and the brunette boy looked at the sword curiously. _That dragon allowed him to keep that katana?_

Mephisto noticed their gaze, "Yes, this is the sword I used to tear open a portal." He said and looked at the katana with some pride and sorrow. "Chronos allowed me to keep it, as long as he made me promise not to abuse it and put a spell on it for good measure."

" **Hehehe,"** The mood had changed drastically when all of a sudden a laugh came out of Rin's mouth suddenly, sounding weak and dark at the same time. All three of them looked at the eldest Okumura in shock when he did this, and their eyes widened (minus Mephisto who just tilted his head in interest) when he opened his eyes as well. They were not the same deep blue eyes he normally had, but instead they are now an electric yellow with dragon irises. Then he spoke again, **"She is coming."**

Just then they heard a crash from outside and the symbols surrounding the monastery started to glow, and the three clergymen came in with their exorcist tools ready. "Father Fujimoto, we are being attacked!" The Hiro said while handing Shiro his shotgun and Yukio his two pistols, both loaded with blessed bullets. Now the Blizzard became an ice storm, ice starting to coat the windows.

"Alright everyone listen up." Shiro said with authority, locking and loading his shotgun. "We have a possible identification of the demon, and it is an Ice Wraith. Quite a vengeful spirit and not even the fatal verse will be able to affect her. Remember, the more her hatred, the more powerful the demon, even if she is a child. The only way to quell her is to hit her with fire and tranquilizers, once she becomes a Siren again, we will finish her off once and for all." The monastery shook once more, the demon attacked the shield again. "Let's head downstairs, we have a rough battle ahead of us."

They all walked out of the room, leaving Rin alone with Shiro's familiar, Kuro. Yukio was the last one to leave out the door when he stopped and turned his head around. He looked at his brother with a determined stare. _Hang in there nii-san, we will stop her and rescue you from whatever the hell she did to you._

 _(Damona Arcana POV)_

The Blizzard now raged with ice the more the Wraith, known as the demon-child Damona, became more and more filled with hatred and the desire to kill those who caused her the most grief. True she already killed the Duke and the Butler during that explosion and it gave her great satisfaction, but she had three others to deal with. Even though the blizzard was swarming around her with such high speeds she was still able to see clearly with her piercing yellow eyes, like it was meant to see what others cannot. Her black tail still twitching side to side as she keeps flying forward to her destination and the white kimono skin that was surrounding her earlier now became scale-like and dark blue, now appearing around her legs and arms, showing that her demonic powers reaching maximum level. **_It won't be long now._** She thought, hatred showing in her eyes.

Minutes later her target came into view. The monastery was an old fashioned brick church with wooden doors with a cross as a window above the door. Tokyo Monastery was labeled just below the window, and the building was surrounded by grey brick walls save for a small opening for people to walk in and out of the building. The opening, however, was closed with a black gate with intricate designs, looking like black thorns. Not being one to impress at the moment she decided to fly over the gate only to be suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier, causing an electric current to course through her body forcing her to land.

 **"Itai, now that hurt."** Damona stated, even though her voice did not show any emotion, she was still reeling from the jolt. Looking at the barrier with impassive eyes she noticed the walls was glowing a bright blue with designs made to keep demons out. At this she just smirked, eyeing it with some amusement as she finally stood up and took flight again. **_This could pose quite a challenge._** She thought with a feral grin and licking her lips. **_It would be more fun, I love to get my prey after a good run._**

The demon child took to the air again, and summoned a bow made of ice. Once drawing the bow a mist starting forming when she drew back, then fired. **_"Toketsu Ya!(Freezing Arrows)"_** Multiple arrows were summoned and slammed into the barrier, causing the area to shake and tremble. Ripples then started appearing on the barrier too, causing it to warp and distort until it became solid again. **_"That is some barrier."_** She then landed on the ground and summoned a more sturdy and solid weapon, spreading her arms and feet wide she created a massive hammer. **_"Hyoga Hanma!(Glacier Hammer)"_** She then lunged at the barrier again lifting the hammer high and with a massive swing slammed right onto it. This time it caused a much bigger ripple and distortion but it still held fast. The barrier was flexible yet solid, solid enough to stop demons, and flexible enough to absorb the impact of high power. It looked like it was impenetrable.

 **"Tch, this barrier is quite troublesome."** Damona said after a few more hits. **"It appears that it can block high level demons, but even I know each spell has a flaw. Now where is it?"** She looked around the perimeter of the area until she noticed something that was unusual. Her demons spells were not going through that much was obvious, but the blizzard was passing through the barrier with ease. **_That is strange, I remember my spells not working, but why is the snow going through?_** She went through her memories on what she did to create it when she realized something. It was not demonic in nature but it was an ancient spell she somehow knew by instinct. **Pāryū(2) no Hisame(Pearl Dragon Ice Storm).** The reason they went through is because they were draconic spells! Now she needs to up her game!

She opened her wings and took flight high into the air and looked down at the barrier with a manic expression. **Now that I know its weakness, speed and power will be a key factor to get through more easily.** Now tapping into a different power within her container, she tucked in her wings and started spinning, creating momentum and water starting building around her. **"Pāryū no Uzumaki!(Pearl Dragon Whirlpool)"** A whirlpool of water swirled around her and lifted Damona high into the air before bending down and slammed into the barrier. Upon contact sparks started flying and it was coursing through her spell, causing her to flinch from the pain, but she saw that it was pushing through. **_Almost there…stronger, faster!_** After pushing more power into her spell, the barrier started to ripple and distort furiously. Finally, after the final push she was able to go through the barrier. **"Hahahaha, finally! Now for the grand entrance!"**

 _(Monastery POV)_

Father Fujimoto, the demon is continuing to attack the barrier, and the spell is starting to waver." One of the clergymen said, Han(1), who was well rounded and flat eyed with short black hair. "We don't know how long the barrier will last." The monastery started to shake several more times, then they heard sparking and screeching sound. "…What the hell is that noise?" Hiro said, a tall slender man who was next to the podium with the cross. Then an explosion happened at the front door from the high water pressure, and started to freeze the floor and walls. Shiro and Yukio were standing at the ready holding their rifle and pistols at the entrance. Hiro(1) was standing next to a salt circle and Taka(1) removed his gloves revealing a triangle inside a magic circle on the top of his hands. Mephisto drew out his Sunpou and held it in front of him with two hands. "Hehehe, this is starting to get interesting. Let's get this party started!"

 **"Nehehehe, yes this will be quite fun for now."** Damona said, walking into the church, her body now fully covered in blue scales and long nails. Her blue hair now looking more featherlike and feral, her orange tips looking like six spikes. **"Now, who will be my first target?"** She then summoned ice and surrounded her body as a thin armor. **"Kōrinoyoroi o Tokasanai."**

"Tou-san, something is off, she is not the shy girl we met this morning." Yukio said with his pistols raised, staring at her with is sea green eyes. "She seems really unstable and seemed to change appearance." Shiro hummed in agreement. He was right, that morning she was kind and sweet and her hair was orange not blue, and her skin was not covered in blue scales. She has more of a demonic presence now than when they met her that morning. Now, they have to be more on guard.

 _Yukio's right. She does seem unstable, there is a menacing presence around her._ Shiro thought as well, but he also can tell that the child is suffering. If what Rin was seeing was true, then she did suffer serious beatings. He then saw something flicking behind her, a black tuft at the tip of a tail, confirming that she is indeed a demon, and the scales forming around her was proof of what Mephisto had said. "So you are an Ice Wraith."

Mephisto however was looking at her with interest in his eyes, she was emitting such power from her child body that it looked like to him seeing his nemesis Chronos again. "Hello my dear," He said, getting attention from Damona who somehow did not looked pleased when she saw the sword. "It is sure nice to meet you. Now can you tell me why you are here in the monastery?"

 **"Sir Mephisto Pheles, or should I say Demon King of Space and Time, Samael."** Damona said with an impassive voice, causing Mephisto AKA Samael to widen his eyes in shock. **"I am surprised that my father let you keep that katana, after all you did cause that portal to permamently open because of your stupidity."**

Mephisto gained a tick mark at her comment, gripping the katana with one hand and shaking a fist with another. "Well, _excuse_ me! I was trying to have some fun, yet that it what it cost me, a permament ban from Chronos himself!" Then he stopped for a second, realizing on what she just said. "H-how did you know this?"

The girl thought in confusion, how did she know? She doesn't really know why but somehow once she released her power some barriers started to break. **"That is a good question, my guess is that there was a memory barrier and once that was shattered some memory came to me. The only thing I don't know is my parents name, it has been five years."** The girl said with some sadness in her voice and eyes, then hardened as a gust of wind and snow started whipping around the area. **"Enough talk, I am not here to talk. I am here to exact my revenge!"** The demon child went into an attacking stance and lunged at the closest target, Hiro.

Hiro responded by slicing his hand and summoned a demon looking like a scarecrow with a pitchfork as feet. The demon lunged at her with the pitchfork down trying to spear her. Seeing this she activated her wings and took flight and once the scarecrow demon landed onto the floow she summoned water in her hand and threw it to the pitchfork, causing it to freeze. Smiling as she saw this, but it disappeared when she smelled another person behind her. Han, the big guy inhaled deeply and summoned fire and aimed at Damona, forcing her on the defensive. **"Suisou(Aqua Barrier)."** A blue magic circle appeared and summoned water and surrounded her body just before the flame hit. But before the flames was about to die down he heard gunshots coming from underneath and behind her, forcing her to use her demonic powers now. **"Furīzu(Freeze)."**

After the firing of both pistols and rifle, Shiro and Yukio were looking up at the Wraith who was still surrounded in flames. "Did we get her?" Yukio was the first to break the silence, hoping against hope that she was quelled. But that was not the case, in fact it was the exact opposite.

 **"Now you are pissing me off!"** She screamed once she summoned a massive shockwave of water quenching the fire and slamming into Han sending him across the church. She then came out of the water and she looked even more menacing, her feet now looks webbed and and fins started sprouting where her ears was now and wings looking like fins. They noticed something else, she was crying.

While she was raging she did not notice Taka sneak up right next to her and landed a straight punch to her face, causing the armor to crack and send her flying too the wall. **"Now that really hurt."** Damona said while trying to get up from the rubble. She then summoned a more thicker ice to surround her but not without any consequences, her cheek started to bruise.

"That will be the least of your worries if you don't stop what you are doing." The girl looked behind her and saw the demon king behind her with his sunpou aimed sideways hoping to decapitate the child. What she did was unexpected, she summoned the draconic magic and liquified herself. **"Ekika Suru(liquify)"** The katana just went through her and now started surrounding Mephisto's body. **"Hyōga!(Glaciate)"** Then the water froze the demon, sword and all.

The next thing they heard, was hyperventilation on the other side of the ice covered wall. She was getting unstable and it looked like two sides were fighting inside her. **"Why are we doing this, why are we even fighting?"** She screamed, holding her head in pain and completely losing her composure. **"Haven't I been tortured enough!?"** Her eyes also started to change color, some purple appeared around her yellow eyes. That is when they realized they need to end her soon.

 _(Meanwhile, inside Rins room)_

Rin was finally waking up but was still feverish, and he was hearing voices and booms. He also saw images of his father, brother, and his friends were attacking Damona. He did notice her appearance changed but he still felt the same fear and despair from her. _She is suffering, why are they doing this?_ Rin was trying to get up only to feel something trying to hold him down and he saw a two tailed cat meowing right next to him. "Huh, I did not know we had a cat." Then he saw another image, this time hearing her scream why? This made him cry, she was suffering and she wanted it to stop. _All these years she was with him and suffered, she deserves better._ He then got up and slowly but surely walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the stairs. Still wobbly he was supporting himself against the wall with a determined expression. _She cannot die here, I will save her even if it kills me._

 **Spell Dictionary**

 **Toketsu Ya: Freezing Arrows**

 **Hyoga Hanma: Glacier Hammer**

 **Pāryū no Hisame: Pearl Dragon Ice Storm**

 **Pāryū no Uzumaki: Pearl Dragon Whirlpool**

 **Kōrinoyoroi o Tokasanai: Nevermelt Ice Armor**

 **Suisou: Aqua Barrier**

 **Furīzu: Freeze**

 **Ekika Suru:Liquify**

 **Hyōga: Glaciate**

1) I do not know the names of the three clergy men so I will create three names for them. The big round clergyman name who breathes fire is Han. The tall clergyman who can summon demons name is Hiro. The last clergyman who uses his fists which is both is marked with a blessed mark is named Taka.

2) The Pearl Dragon has three types of powers, the first two elements will be water and ice, the third will be spacial magic. Damona will only be able to use the water and ice elements until later on. Also, if you have a better Japanese word for Pearl dragon let me know please.

たのしんで

Hello everyone this is SolaraArcana this is my second chapter and let me tell you this was a pain in the ass because i had to deal with multiple POV's. Now that this is done let me know what you think and what tips you can give me. Also i already have a ship for Damona and let me tell you it will be an interesting show much later in the series. Until then here is my question; what will be the best Japanese name for pearl dragon? Still looking for something other than Pāryuu.


End file.
